topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Haku
Origins: Naruto Alias/Aka: Haku of the Ice Release Classification: Human ninja Threat level: Demon- || Demon- Age: '''15 '''Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acupuncture, Chakra Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, can adhere to walls or walk on water || Regeneration, Immortality (Type 3 and 7) Physical strength: City block level striking (Could stalemate Sasuke's chakra enhanced kicks and punches), likely higher || City block level striking (Blocked simultaneous kicks from Might Guy and Rock Lee without issue) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least City block (Zabuza considered Sasuke a rival for him), likely higher (Zabuza held Haku in high regards, even believing he is superior to him) || At least city block, likely higher. Durability: At least city block (Can withstand Sasuke's chakra infused punches and kicks), likely higher. Higher with Ice Dome (Sasuke's katon did not even scratch his domes) || At least city block, likely higher (Blocked simultaneous kicks from Guy and Lee with just his arms). Immortality and Regeneration as an Edo Tensei summoning makes him hard to kill Speed: At least supersonic+ (On par with Sasuke if not faster), significantly faster with his Crystal Ice Mirrors Jutsu (Faster than Zabuza with this Jutsu. Claims he moves quickly enough that Naruto and Sasuke appear to be standing still to him. Was fast enough to intercept Raikiri from Kakashi that was aimed towards Zabuza, from several meters away. Took Sai and Kankuro by surprise, blocked a kick from Guy and Lee) * Crystal Ice Mirrors was claimed as light speed and could have been legitimately this fast due to the method mentioned (reflection) being light speed in real life, however, there have been constant contradictions where supersonic-hypersonic characters have reacted to and intercepted Haku while using this technique, making its speed an inconsistent hyperbole. Intelligence: High. A prodigy whom despite his young age was raised by Zabuza to be capable of taking down even Jonins. Thus he also has a decent amount of experience in assassination. Stamina: High. Managed to intercept Kakashi's blow to Zabuza, despite Haku himself already being nearly KO'd from the damage inflicted on him by Kyuubi Naruto's attacks. || Nigh Limitless in his Edo Tensei form Range: Melee to dozens of meters Weakness: None notable Standard equipment: Needles, kunai, shuriken, anbu mask, thick robes. Key: '''Pre Timeskip || Post Timeskip/Edo Tensei Noteworthy techniques and abilities '''Hyōton (Ice Release): The advanced chakra nature, kekkei genkai of the Yuki clan which allows the users to combine wind and water-based chakra to create ice which they can manipulate through willpower alone. The ice Haku created was resistant to fire-based attacks, only melting slightly when coming into contact with Sasuke's flames. Having nearby water is an advantage, as the user can simply freeze that water to create ice. * Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death: Haku grabs his opponent’s arm then quickly performs several hand seals with his other hand. Countless needles appear in response, created from the surrounding moisture. Haku jumps back right before the needles would impact, effectively surviving the volley without a single scratch. * Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors: Haku surrounds his opponent in a dome of dozens of ice mirrors. His image is reflected in each mirror, making it hard to judge Haku’s real location. In addition, Haku can quickly travel between these mirrors, moving so fast that it seems like he was attacking from all directions. Haku can also use a variation of this technique to quickly pass dozens of meters in ways similar to teleportation. * Ice Release: Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness: Haku raises a half-spherical dome of ice to fend off incoming attacks and protect both himself and everyone in his vicinity. This technique was strong enough to withstand multiple exploding tags. Image slideshow Haku 1-0.jpg Haku 2-0.jpg Haku 3-0.jpg Haku 4-0.jpg Haku 5.jpg Haku 6.jpg Haku 7.jpg Haku 8.jpg Haku 9.jpg Haku 10.jpg Haku 11.jpg Haku 12.jpg Haku 2.jpg Haku 14.jpg Haku 15.jpg Haku 16.jpg Haku 17.jpg Haku 18.jpg Haku 19.jpg Haku 20.jpg Haku 21.jpg Haku 22.jpg Haku 23.jpg Haku 1.jpg Haku 3.jpg Haku 4.jpg Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Threat level Demon Category:Naruto Category:Sonic speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Knife user Category:Character Category:Neutral Category:Animanga Category:Ice element manipulator Category:Water element manipulator Category:Ninja